


the one where reki sees tiny langa

by goldenmorningglory



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam is arrested and that's that, Fluff, Gen, Like, M/M, Mentioned Chinen Miya, Mentioned Nanjo Kijiro | Joe, Mentioned Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Mentioned Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, No Angst, One Shot, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenmorningglory/pseuds/goldenmorningglory
Summary: Langa introduces Reki to his mom and still keeps pining.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Hasegawa Langa's Mother, Hasegawa Langa's Mother & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 253





	the one where reki sees tiny langa

**Author's Note:**

> because we all needed to see reki find out how absolutely adorable kid langa was.
> 
> sorry for the unoriginal title but well
> 
> also, unbeta-ed so all typos and errors are mine!!

Langa and Reki are friends again. What with Adam getting arrested for perjury for some high profile case, and for S and all the assault accusations that came in after, it felt like a major bone of contention between Reki and Langa disappeared. 

It did take a while for Langa to help Reki realise that he was not as weak as he thought. They would learn tricks together, and Reki was still the better one, in Langa's eyes. How could he not be, when Reki would laugh and turn around to teach Langa with infinite patience. 

Langa made sure to say this out loud as much as possible, having taken his mother's words of being honest with his emotions to heart.

That it makes Reki turn into a pretty blushing mess is a bonus Langa had not realised he'd get to see.

Langa couldn't believe this was what he was about to lose, just to race some creep. It was the addiction to that rush that blinded him, but he got his wake up call when he realised it wasn't the race, but that Reki would be there at the end of it that got him pumped. 

So day by day, they would skate into the night. They would meet Joe, Cherry, Miya and Shadow and have their own little beefs. With the constant affirmation that Langa heaped on him, ignoring his embarrassment, Reki had never looked more free while skating. And it showed, seeing as how just yesterday, he won against Cherry. Langa was overjoyed, and then he just straight up blew a fuse when Reki jumped into his arms with that megawatt smile of his, and a whispered "thank you Langa" caressed the shell of his ear.

_"Do you like this person?"_

_"Eh???? …….mn."_

Ah crap.

So now weeks after the S debacle, Langa's mom sees he's looking so much happier and asks him if everything was resolved. He looks a bit clueless so she goes,

"You know, when you said you messed up and broke a promise with someone you like?" She doesn't mention the revelation that came after and Langa, who now blushing a bit, is thankful.

He also realises that he never introduced Reki to his mom.

The next day, Langa drags Reki to his home right after school. They skate to his house. Langa doesn't know if he should feel nervous cause it feels like his mother will instantly connect the dots. But Reki is here looking adorably anxious taking in Langa's home, so he pushes the door open and invites him in.

"Langa, are you sure I can come, we haven't told your mom, I don't wanna impose-" 

Langa shuts him up with a finger on Reki's lips, whose eyes go wide in response.

"She'll probably pass out of happiness when she sees that I brought a friend home." he deadpans, humour in his eyes.

Reki rolls his eyes and chuckles, light red dusting his cheeks and ears. He takes a deep breath and then smiles at Langa.

Ah Reki's smile will kill him worse than any S race.

"I'm home!" he calls out at the same time as Reki's "Sorry for the interruption!" They look at each other and giggle, walking into the living room after removing their shoes.

Langa's mom is in the dining room setting the table. She looks up to see her son setting down his bag on the sofa while another teen, presumably the 'Reki' who keeps featuring in Langa's talks, is standing looking lost.

"Hello dear!!" she greets him. She's nervous, Langa hasn't brought home a friend before. And if her instinct was right this was the person he had talked about. That meant she had to be at her best for the one who made her kid so happy.

"Ah, Hasegawa-san! I'm Kyan Reki! Langa's classmate!" He shakes her held out hand. There's no hint of shyness here, he's smiling brighter than the snow in Canada on a sunny day. Her son looks enamoured. She smiles wider.

"Ah mom, is it okay if Reki stays for dinner? I've asked his mother permission too."

Mrs. Hasegawa nods enthusiastically. 

"Of course it's no hassle! It's the first time you brought someone home Langa." She turns to Reki, who is almost starting to resemble his hair. "You can stay the night if you wish too! I know Langa has slept over at yours."

She hears a muttered, "I don't want to burden you." which she waves away. "It's no bother to me Reki-kun. Please make yourself at home! I'll get you boys something to eat."

She leaves to the kitchen but a glance back tells her they're already in their own little world. She smiles to herself and hums a cherry tune as she gets snacks.

Reki is in general, not a shy person. That's probably owing to his bull headed ways of just being loud enough to bury any embarrassment he might accidentally show. 

Here though, in the Hasegawa household, he feels different. This is where Langa lives, where he gets up in the morning, where he goes to sleep at night. He wondered if Langa felt nervous when Reki had dragged him to his home. He wonders if it is normal to want your best friend's mother to like you, especially when she's "heard a lot about" you. 

"-ki REKI???"

"Oh yeah Langa?" He was so lost in thought that Langa was now frowning at him.

"Are you okay? you zoned out a bit."

Reki laughs nervously. "Wh- ah yeah no I'm fine I'm fine!"

Langa squints at him for a second and then shrugs.

"Come with me we'll go to my room."

"Okay!" Reki replies, a bit light headed.

Langa's room is pretty much like himself. Sparing the small mess of clothes and books, it's sparce in decor. It makes up for it but the way it's more naturally lit than Reki's own room. Reki puts down his bag on the floor, at the foot of the bed and looks around. Langa, having brought his bag up and done the same, comes to sit beside him on the bed. Their shoulders and knees touch and something about being close to Langa in his bedroom makes Reki blush.

"so....what do you wanna do?"

Reki shakes off his embarrassment and grins up at Langa opening his mouth to gush about how he wants to show Langa this one video about this new trick when he spots a photograph on the desk behind Langa. 

Curious, he goes to take a closer look. It's a family picture. Reki recognises Langa's mom. The one next to her, he presumes was Langa's dad. " _Huh. So that's who taught him snowboarding_." he thinks. Then, Reki smiles. " _Thank you for teaching him. He's amazing_ ".

But more than anything, it's the kid standing between the two that captures his attention.

It's Langa. And he's _tiny_.

"Oh my god. Langa." He turns back to his friend and Langa, who realises why all of a sudden, flushes. 

"I was 5!" 

But Reki pays no mind, just staring at the tiny version of his best friend. 

"Langa." He straightens and puts his head in his hands, shoulders shaking.

"Uhh Reki?"

Reki in utmost anguish, bursts, "It's not fair!!! How were you so cute????"

There were literal question marks popping on Langa's head, before he rolls his eyes and huffs at Reki's dramatics. 

"Babies are cute in general. Stop sounding so surprised."

Reki, having given up his agony stricken acting almost as soon as he had started it, hums.

"You're right. it's not like that has changed in your case. Well, c'mon there's this video you gotta see!"

Before Langa can even process the fact that Reki, _his very beautiful and adorable best friend Reki_ , just called him cute, he was being dragged back to bed for another skating trick tutorial video session. 

By the time Mrs. Hasegawa brought their snacks, they were deep into the YouTube algorithm rabbit hole. They looked up when she entered, and Reki smiled and thanked her. She smiled back and then closed the door lightly before she left.

Mrs. Hasegawa hoped that despite being a bit of an airhead, her son would notice that Reki was equally enamoured with him in return. She wished her son to be happy.

She smiled to herself. 

_Ah young love._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I'm thankful to any of you who had the patience to read this word vomit. Renga brainrot 24/7 so I just had to write this. Also inspired by tiny Langa in that family photo!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are ambrosia and elixir so drop a few!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/moonchildbichen?s=09)


End file.
